Drive By
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: What if Nathan was raised by Lorna and Martin? What if Kevin and Mara Harper were still a part of his life? Along with...their daughter, Jennifer Harper?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I already have half of this story completely written out and its in the editing phase.  
**

**Also, I would like to let you know that this story is posted on a brand new fanfiction site called Undiscovered Love. The address is (non-canon-lovers(dot)ning(dot)com). The site is for non-canon stories of ALL fandoms. Please, go over there and show me a little love. Thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Drive By**

**Chapter One**

**All I Ever Wanted**

Life is hard, especially when your father works with the CIA and is never home. All you have your mother, Lorna Price, and your friends. I love my mom. Don't get me wrong. I'll be lucky if I can find a woman who wants to deal with my shit that is anything like my mother, but sometimes you just feel like something is missing from your life.

I know what it is, though.

Love. Pure and simple love.

I watched out my bedroom window as SHE walked outside.

She was so beautiful. She had long, wavy black hair, long, tan legs, deep, blue eyes, and beautiful, pink, pouty lips. She sported her sexy blue and yellow cheerleader outfit that showed off her beautiful figure.

She was so perfect. If only she would notice me, somehow.

My name is Nathan Price and she is who I want, Jennifer May Harper.

We have known each other since we were kids and we kind of had a fall out as friends once high school started. She went to hang out with the jocks, cheerleaders. You know, the popular kids and me...well, lets just say that was never my crowd. I have always been a nobody. Of course, I am a jock, but I don't hang out with those guys. They are too stuck-up for my taste.

My best friends are Jake Marone and Gilly Riley. They are jocks, too, but like me, we only stick to each other as complete friends.

They are supposed to be here soon to pick me up for a party, but as always, they were late.

Then I heard a beep and saw the blue pick-up with Gilly and Jake in it come to my driveway. I quickly slipped on my boots and ran down the stairs to find my mom sitting in her chair, reading a book. Most likely, Gone With The Wind. It was her favorite.

"What are your plans, Nathan?" She set it down and crossed her legs, giving me that gorgeous, motherly smile.

"I'm going to Natalie's party with Gilly and Jake, Mom." She nodded and leaned back into her chair.

"Will there be alcohol there?" I sighed and leaned my head back for a moment.

"Yeah." She nodded and gave me that sweet smile again.

"Have fun." I was completely baffled. Did she just OK for me to go to a teenage drinking party?

"What?" She giggled lightly and shook her head.

"You're a teenager, Nathan. You are going to drink. I'd rather know where you are and what you are doing than be in the dark. Just don't tell your father." I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Mom." She nodded and her blue eyes shined.

"Love you. Have fun." I waved as I started towards the door.

"Love you, Mom." I ran out the door to see Jen talking to Jake, turning her eyes to me for only a moment. I pretended like it was nothing and climbed in the cab of the truck.

"Stacey is late? Her?" Jake laughed as did Jen.

"Yeah, but she should be here soon. See you guys at the party." She stepped back and then met eyes with me. "Nathan," she said in a way as to say 'see you around' and turned away.

Gilly slapped me in the shoulder as if I already didn't know what he would say.

"Dude, what the hell is with you two?" I shrugged and leaned back in the seat as Jake drove off, speeding away.

"PARTY, PEOPLE!" Jake was always the excited one and made both Gilly and me laugh.

**Lorna's POV**

I sighed as I put away my book. My son was the most important thing in the world to me. I would give my life for him, the same as I would for others, but for him, it is more than that.

There is one other I felt that way for. It was Miss. Jennifer May Summers. She was known to almost everyone as Jen Harper, but to us, she was still a Summers. Other than Kevin and Mara. They thought of her as their child.

We all had a secret to protect and to let it out would be the end of Jen Harper's life as we all know it.

She has keepers. Myself, my husband, Kevin Harper, Mara Harper, and Agent Burton. The only active members in the agency were my husband and Burton. They weren't as much of her keepers as Kevin, Mara, and I.

Her life meant so much to all of us. We watched her grow from a baby to the age she was. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a full grown woman.

I had always hoped that my son would see more in her than a friend, which definitely came try, but they had a falling out years ago. I didn't understand it.

They had such chemistry. When they were in the same room, the air would thicken from the tension, but I knew there was a secret story behind it.

I know we all have our own secrets...

**Nathan's POV**

I screamed from the rush of riding on the hood of Jake's truck. It was such an unimaginable rush.

"Gilly, get out here!" Gilly stuck his head out the window and screamed with me until the truck came to a halt and I went flying. I landed on my back, laughing hysterically. I quickly stood up, brushed myself off, and hugged my boys who were still laughing.

"Man, you are insane!" Jake was always more into adrenaline than Gilly, but they both appreciated it the same.

"Yes, I am." I laughed as Gilly gave me a one-armed hug and Jake let out a cat call of a whistle. I looked in the direction of his eyes to see Stacey Wyman, Rebecca Wilson, and of course, Jen Harper. She was wearing different clothes though. That automatically struck me as odd, but she looked so beautiful, as always.

She now sported a mini, black skirt, a red tank top, and her black heels. She was always so perfect.

Before she could reach me, someone called her name.

"Jen! Babe!" She turned and there was a bubble-butt boyfriend. Travis Marshall was a blonde pretty boy who thought he was the best thing in the world. He thought he was desired by all.

He was shit, but he had the only thing I wanted. Her.

"Hey!" She walked over and gave him a small kiss, which I had to turn my eyes away during. It, kind of, hurt to see. "Babe, what are you doing here?" I decided not to pay them any attention and my boys and I went to the back where the party was.

People were jumping around, dancing, and swimming in the pool happily. These kids had nothing to worry about.

I always had to worry with what my dad's occupation was. Everyone knows what those kind of people do and I shudder to think so I pretend like everything is okay.

Jake walked up with drinks and handed me and Gilly a cup while we laughed at others' stupidity. Then, she came walking up the porch. First, the look in her eyes when our eyes connected was one of joy and then disappointment. I sighed and let my own disappointment show as Gilly sighed.

"Here we go again." I looked back to Gilly as Jennifer walked past me, not giving me another look and only simply saying my name as she always did. Then came the asshole of a boyfriend of hers. He pushed his shoulder past mine, lightly growling at me.

"Watch it." I had had enough of his bullshit. He had pissed me the fuck off.

"Watch what?" He turned as did Jen when she heard me answer to his accusation.

"What did you say, freak?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he approached me.

"You bumped into me, or have you already forgotten that with your pea brain?" Jen stepped in front of him and pushed him back.

"Travis, no." She reached up and whispered something silently which obviously made him think twice. She dragged him off into the house and Jake laughed.

"Talk about testosterone." I laughed and finished my drink, just holding the cup.

"Tell me about it." I turned around to the quiet voice to see Jennifer standing there, arms crossed and a scowl forming. Jake and Gilly walked off and I cleared my throat, growing some balls to talk to her again.

"Hey, Jen." She rolled her eyes and stepped closer, making it too uncomfortable for a casual talk.

"Why were you antagonizing Travis? You know how he is, Nathan. All you did was cause bullshit." I widened my eyes. She came over here to give me a talk about starting drama?

"You should probably be having this talk with him, Jen. He is the one who started it." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, Nathan. You will never change. You are just the same little boy. No wonder we aren't friends anymore." She turned to leave and I grabbed her arms gently, turning her back to me.

"We aren't friends? You could have fooled me, Jen. You are the one who stopped talking to me, remember?" She scoffed and took her arm back.

"That is how you would see it. Nathan Price can never do any wrong. You are so narrow-minded that you only see white and black. You don't see the gray area you are standing in." She sighed and I saw a sadness and longing deep within her sparkling blue eyes. "You will never change, Nate." That was the nickname she only called me and no one else. I released her arm and she turned, walking away.

What could I have done to run her off? What happened at the beginning of high school that sent her running for the hills? I needed to figure out this riddle to save my friendship with her.

After a while, the guys and I were seated on the porch table with our beer laughing up a storm, getting completely shit-faced.

**Jennifer's POV**

I sighed as I watched Nathan from a distance, laughing with his little friends. I wanted to be there with him, be on his arm, sitting in his lap with his arm around me. I wanted him to be whispering sweet nothings in my ear while he kissed my neck. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me as much as I loved him after all these years.

I missed him so badly that it hurt sometimes, but I had to release him to help myself heal from the hurt he put me through, the heartbreak that nearly shattered my soul completely.

When we were in middle school, our families did a joined vacation to Cozumel and we ended up getting even closer to each other. I wasn't very much noticed back then. I had acne and braces and only my brains going for me. Summer was beautiful and perfect for me.

He had developed feelings for me and I knew he had. It was all I ever wanted. I just wanted him to want me.

We walked up and down the beach, holding hands, stealing kisses, and speaking, like love-struck teens, of the possible future.

I knew in my mind and my heart that we would stay like that and we would date through high school, maybe even college and get married one day. We would have had kids and lived happily ever after. I felt it.

But, when we got to high school, he didn't grab my hand, give me kisses, or talk about that future we dreamed of for so many days and nights in Mexico. He barely even talked to me and started to hang out with Jake and Gilly. He had only just met them and they were suddenly more important than just talking to me for five minutes.

I had decided to give him one more shot and changed myself for the better. My braces were gone and my friend, Stacey, practically gave me a complete and total makeover. I went from fuzz-ball, baggy-clothes wearing, clumsy, shy Jennifer Harper to the sexy, exotic, mysterious Jen Harper that you see today within a matter of days.

Did Nathan even notice? No, he didn't.

I can remember that day like it was yesterday.

_I walked with Stacey in the halls up to Nathan's locker where he was telling some story of a wrestling match with his father to Gilly, and Jake couldn't take his eyes off of my changed appearance. I wore a short skirt, revealing my long, lean legs, and a white button-down with a black sweater over it. I gently tapped on Nathan's shoulder and he held his hand up to me without even looking at me. I sighed as did Stacey, giving me an encouraging smile. _

_He looked to me and gave me a small smile._

"_Just one sec, Jen." No comment about my appearance. He turned back to Gilly and continued on until the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and simply walked away from me. I still stood there as the tardy bell rang and my books dropped to the floor._

_He completely forgot that I was standing right there, wanting to talk to him. _

"_Jen, he's not worth it." Stacey placed her hand on my shoulder and I busted out into tears from what he had done. It was the worst slap in the face that anyone could have done for me. _

I sat there and cried all day long. The principal had me escorted to his office so no one would see what was happening to me, but it took him hours to get to it.

Nathan had passed by the scene of my brokenhearted state, but never once stopped to attempt to comfort me, but Stacey kept me as together as I could be. She held me and kept on telling me that 'he isn't worth it', 'you deserve better', and 'you are too good for him'. She knew that was the last straw for me.

I had loved him for as long as my emotional memory went back. He was all I ever wanted.

That day, I went home and cried in bed for three days straight. I refused to eat anything and just cried my heart out over him; that only guy I ever felt love for.

My mom held me for half of that time and it helped, but it didn't take away that pain. It hurt to think of him or see his face. I had too many hopes for us as a couple and he had shattered that.

Now, I was a realistic type of gal. I didn't believe in true love like I did when I fell for Nathan Steven Price. He no longer had my heart. To be truthful, I wasn't sure whether I had one left...


	2. Chapter 2

**Drive By**

**Chapter Two**

I crawled into my bedroom window at six a.m. I slipped on my pajamas and fell into a deep sleep as I hit the bed.

I was woken up a while later by the feel of freezing water covering my body. I jumped up freezing to see my dad with a fire in his eyes that said he was really angry.

"Get dressed and in ther backyard now, Jennifer. Don't even test me!" He quickly left and I knew I was in deep with him.

I took a quick shower to get rid of the sleep-deprived state I was in, failing miserably. I put on my exercise clothes which consisted of capri stretch pants, a black tank top, and my Converse shoes.

I practically ran to the backyard, eager to get this over with so I can go back to bed before my appointment with Dr. Bennett. She was my therapist.

I had terrible anger and depression problems.

When I got to the backyard, my dad was there with boxing gloves. He threw them at me and I sighed, putting them on.

"You wanna be a big girl? Getting hungover?" I groaned and put up my fists as he came at me, throwing punches left and right, which I blocked all of them.

"I wasn't hung over! I'm not hung over, Dad!" He rolled his eyes and pushed me, knocking me to the ground.

"You are too drunk to defend yourself! You are a girl, Jennifer! Guys take advantage of girls that are drunk!" I growled and stood up, punched him in the stomach, then the jaw and then kneed him in he crotch. He fell to the ground and groaned.

"I thought we were boxing?" He asked before laughing and standing up.

"You always said the one left standing was the winner." He gave an evil laugh and I took my stance, holding up my fists.

"When you play with no rules, you better be careful with what you let out the box." I scowled as he came at me and punched me hard in the gut. I fell hard to the ground, groaning as I cradled my stomach. "Get up, Jen! Focus! Target your anger into your blows!" I looked up to him and slowly stood up, getting kicked in the gut. I let out a cry as I cradled my bruised abs. "Get up, Jennifer! Get me down, girl! Fight! Focus! You're enemy will not go easy on you because you are a girl so I'm not going to! Eliminate your opponent!" I growled and swung my leg around, knocking him down and jumped up, no matter how much it hurt to move.

I felt weak and fragile, but I kept up my end of the fight. I only repeated one work over and over again in my head.

_Focus, Jen. Focus. Focus._

**Nathan's POV**

I got picked up by my mom when I woke up on the lawn of Natalie's house before my dad's flight was to come in. She promised to tell him that I had been up all night at Gilly's with Gilly and Jake hanging so he wouldn't think twice of my tired state. I went home and got a few hours sleep and, when my dad got home, we headed over to the Harper's house.

If I was home, they always dragged me along for the fun. Yeah, fun my ass. They expected me to reconcile with Jen, but that was very doubtful. She hated me, which was obvious, for whatever reason she had. I still wanted the reason so I could fix it. I missed her so bad.

When we got there, Mara was the only one inside. She was a very sweet woman, very motherly.

"Hello, strangers!" She gave each of us a hug and my mom asked the obvious question.

"Hello, Mara. Where is Kevin and Jennifer? They should be awake by now." She nodded as we all sat in the living room.

"Well, Kevin is outside boxing with Jen." Boxing?

"Boxing?" My dad was the more obvious in his interrogation. "Are you sure Kevin should be doing that with her? He does tend to get carried away and she is just a girl." That made me feel protective of her, but I held in my urge to do anything about.

"Yes, I worry about that sometimes, but its part of her punishment. I caught her sneaking into the house after going to a party and coming back completely wasted. She was falling all over her room. I heard her tell Kevin that she wasn't drunk, but highly doubt it." I nodded along with my dad and then said the stupidest thing possible.

"She was sober when she left." Then my dad's, my mom's, and Mara's eyes went to me and I realized what I said. I quickly recovered. "Natalie's party was across the street from Gilly's and Jake and I saw her leave. She seemed sober." They nodded and I wanted to sigh in relief. We heard the back door open and slam.

"Jennifer May, get back here!" We watched as Kevin chased after Jen to the stairs.

"FUCK YOU!" She turned and screamed at him at the stairs. "Go ahead and fucking ground me! I don't care! You can't do to someone what you did! You might as well have stepped on my head while I'm fucking drowning! Leave me the FUCK alone!" She turned and ran up stairs, slamming her bedroom door so hard that the sound echoed through the house.

The room fell silent for a while when Kevin turned to us, finally letting out a sigh of frustration. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Teenagers." I rolled my eyes while the others nodded.

"I'll go talk to her." I said, even surprising myself. If I wanted to fix what was wrong with us as friends, being there when she needed me was a good start.

They all looked surprised, but nodded. I walked up the stairs and saw her door was ajar, even with her slamming it.I peeked in her door with a small knock and saw she was sitting on her bed, legs crossed. She was rubbing her arms as I could hear her sniffling. I looked and could see she was rubbing a black bruise on her arm that covered a pretty big area.

"Go away!" She turned and nearly gasped when she saw me standing there.

"Are you okay?" I gave her a small smile and she seemed to blush.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" I chuckled and sat next to her on her bed, obviously making her a little uncomfortable.

"My family was in the living room when you came in so I came up to check on you." She let out and huff and starred at her feet.

"Man, now, I'm embarrassed. You saw? Everything?" I nodded when she glanced at me.

"I'm here if you need to talk." She sighed and gulped.

"Do-don't do that." I reached over and gently turned her face back to mine with my thumb. Our faces were barely breaths apart, which made her lightly gasp.

"Do what?" She bit her lip and looked away, looking at her lap.

"Act like... like everything is like it used to be. Things can't ever be the way they were between us." Damn! I groaned and leaned my elbows on my knees, looking up at her.

"Why?" She sighed and wiped the tears from her gorgeous face.

"Because you can't go back to before that summer we spent in Cozumel." I missed that summer.

I felt like the luckiest guy in the world that summer. I got to have her all to myself and discovered things I never knew of before.

I was lucky enough to even get a little boob action from her at the end of the summer. By boob action, I was allowed to touch her through our clothes while we made out. We were left alone a lot so we had a bunch of free time on our hands.

Don't even think we went to third base, okay? We were thirteen, okay? That kind of thing doesn't happen that young. It just doesn't.

She was my girl and that was the best gift she could have given me.

"That's what this is about? Us not being friend anymore? Because of what happened between us that summer?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and nodded, laying her cheek on her knee caps.

"It was a little more than just that, Nathan." I looked to her to see that disappointment in her eyes. Something about this all disappointed her, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"What was the little more?" She looked away from me and played with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. I used to think it was cute, but now, it only puzzled me.

"You can't go back from something like that, Nathan, especially after what you did." I turned to her and took her hands in mine. Here goes nothing.

"Whatever I did, whatever it was, I'm sorry, Jen. I have no idea what it was, but it obviously hurt you pretty bad and that was something I never wanted. Something I don't want." She looked up to me with that cute little shy smile on her face that always made me happy to see. I missed that smile.

"I already knew that, Nate." She bit her lip, the sadness coming back to her face as she looked down at our adjoined hands. "But, like I said, you can't go back. You can't turn back time and live things over. I wish you could, I really do, but you can't." She leaned over and rested her forehead against my shoulder while I leaned my forehead against her temple. God, I missed being this close to her.

The girl I loved.

"Jen?" She reached over and stroked the side of my neck as I sighed. That felt good.

"Yes?" I reached over and lightly grasped her thigh reassuringly.

"I-" I was interrupted in telling her that I loved her when the door opened and her mom, Mara, stood in the door way, a hint of shock in her expression. Jen pulled away and sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, Ma?" Mara cleared her throat and slowly pointed over her shoulder.

"Nathan, your mom and dad are leaving. Are you staying or going with them?" I slowly stood up and bit my lip.

"I should probably go." Mara nodded and quickly retreated as Jen stood up and actually embraced me.

"Thank you for coming up here, Nathan." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her hair.

"I'm always here for you, even if I annoy the hell out of you." She let out a small fit of giggles, nestling her face into my chest.

"I missed you... so much, Nathan." She let out a small sob and I cooed her, continuing to hold her for what felt like forever.

XxXxXxX

The rest of the day went great, especially after my meet with Jen. It seemed that we weren't exactly friends, she couldn't handle that, but we were more like old childhood friends that said 'hello' when they saw each other, which made me exstatic.

I spent a few hours chilling with Jake in the front yard and I watched as Travis the Dickhead came to see Jen and they never left the inside of the house.

Soon, Jake left and it was time for my family dinner. My dad talked about work with my mom while I sat silently, thinking of Jen.

After dinner, I was told to take out the trash, so I did, getting an earful.

"You're a crazy whore, Jen!" My head snapped at hearing that to see Jennifer walking away from Travis, who was following her. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you." She turned to him with a scowl on her face. That feeling of protection came back and almost overtook me.

"I already told you, Travis, I'm not having sex with you!" He grabbed her by her butt and pulled her against him, forcing a kiss on her. She quickly kicked him in the groin and he fell to the ground. "I warned you about that." He stood up almost instantly and pulled her back to him forcefully.

"You won't fuck your own boyfriend of two years? Huh? Because your saving yourself for that freak?" She pushed against his chest and I took a step back. I had to calm myself down. This wasn't my business. It was hers. "What's his name? Oh, yes. Nathan fucking Price." What?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You don't think he hasn't fucking figured it out? Everyone fucking knows how you feel about that freak, only he doesn't fucking want you. I'm the one who wants you. I want to fuck you and I think I deserve to." She reached up and smacked him across the face.

That a girl!

"Leave!" He looked angry, but turned away from her, walking towards his truck.

"I don't know why I even bother with you, Jen! I can have any girl I want in college!" He turned his eyes to see me next to my trash can, throwing away the trash. "What are you looking at, freak?" I scowled and wanted to walk over and pound his face in, but held back the urge.

"Just go, Travis!" I looked to Jen who was crossing her arms at Travis as he drove away. She sighed in relief when he was gone and then looked to me. I gave her a small smile, which let her know everything I wanted to tell her without saying it outloud, and got the same smile back before she slowly turned and walked back into the house.

I let out a small laugh at our brief exchange of expressions before I retreated back into the house for a good night sleep.

**Jennifer's POV**

"I can't believe that Travis actually called him a freak. I sometimes feel like the freak. I walk around like everyone else, but for some reason, I feel like a stranger in my own life. Like I'm living someone else's life." I sat in Dr. Bennett's office the next day for our daily meetings. We used to only meet once a week, but then my anger started to get too much and the daily drama of my life needed her guidance.

"Do you think no one else feels the same way, Jennifer?" I simply shrugged as I thought of the fact that Nathan was outside, listening, when Travis revealed the truth behind, well, me.

"I don't know, but it feels wrong." She nodded understandingly. "I tried using your technique, but it didn't work. I tried using it on Travis, but he wouldn't back off so I hit him so he would leave me alone. I really tried to walk away and bottle away my anger from the things he was saying. Sometimes you can't just walk away, Dr. Bennett." She nodded lightly and seemed proud.

"That is true. Sometimes you can't walk away, but you have to recognize when you can't and when you need to. That is the important thing." I nodded and crossed my legs.

"I actually talked to Nathan." Her eyes went wide with surprise as I awaited the on-slaughter of questions that was sure to come, but she simply nodded for me to continue. "We talked about what happened between us and I told him that was part of the reason why I don't talk to him anymore.

"He apologized for what he did to me even though he can't remember what it was. He actually said he was sorry." Her smile came back with a nod.

"That is progress, Jennifer. I'm glad you got to do that with Nathan. When it comes to matters of the heart, it is usually best to share what you are feeling with the one who made you feel that way. Whether its a new love or a broken-heart, it still stands the same." I nodded and twiddled my fingers, sighing.

"We aren't friends still, but at least we are talking, right?" She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that is good." She stood up and refilled her coffee, sitting back down in her seat. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning, sweetie." I nodded and save her a hug, smiling to myself. I was always so happy after talking to Dr. Bennett.

She always made my day.


End file.
